Just an Innocent
by IwAnnAbeLIV
Summary: When it happens to someone you know, it makes it that much worse, especially for one detective... minor OE in later ch's.
1. The Speakerbox

Title: Just an Innocent  
  
Disclaimer: No, all characters pertaining to Law and Order: SVU are not mine, sadly. They belong to Dick Wolf and all those at NBC. But lord do I wish they were mine.... But Tessa on the other hand is my own creation, so I will do what I please with her, thank you!  
  
Summary: When it's someone you know, it makes it that much worse... maybe hint of OE. We shall have to find out....  
  
Spoliers: um... none, really.  
  
Notes: For those who don't get it, the little stars mean inner thoughts. This my first fic, so constructive criticism would be wonderful! I'm a big fan of the show, and I hope it doesn't strain too far from the show, but we'll have to wait and see where my imagination takes this little fic... enjoy (  
  
A young girl looked around. Panicky. She began running. Tears were streaming down her face staining her pale features with the dark eye makeup she had on. Running... running towards oblivion. Running to get away. Running... She ran up the steps to the front box at the door of the apartment. She almost hit her own buzzer. *No* she thought to herself. *I don't wanna deal with Jake right now. * Luckily, her parents were away in Maui. *They'd kill me. * She almost turned around to leave, when she remembered the only other person in her building she knew she could trust. Someone who would understand. Someone to help her... to save her.  
  
A loud buzzing sound. It seemed constant. She rolled in her bed and covered her head with the pillow. *No! I just got home! * She rolled over and got up, walked out of her bedroom and over to the two-way speaker. "Hello?" her groggy voice sounding deeper than normal. "Olivia?" "Tessa? Tessa sweetie, is that you?" Panic crept into her voice. She knew something was wrong. "Yeah. I... um... I left my key... and I can't get in," she finally was able to spit out. * God, that sounded so stupid. * Trying to calm her shaking hands and cracking voice, she grasped the speaker box for her life, hoping that it would keep her from collapsing. "I'm coming. Stay there I'll be right down." Olivia knew there was more going on than that. She knew her neighbors were away, but Jake was probably home, she could have just asked him.  
  
Olivia walked down the stairs of her apartment building to the front door. She saw her standing there. Lifeless. Crying. She reminded her of a broken doll. Pushing the door open, Olivia knew what had happened. * She was raped. Dammit! * "Oh my god..." was all Olivia could get out. Tessa stared back at her, eyes shining from the tears. Her lavender dress torn, hair tousled, and makeup streaked. She began to cry. She sank to the ground and collapsed against the wall. She put her hand between her and pulled her dress down to cover her bare legs. Olivia took her in her arms and slowly rocked her back and forth. *Why? Why her? She did nothing wrong. She's an innocent...* "I'm taking you to the hospital... everything's gonna be alright." Tessa only nodded in acceptance and with Olivia's help slowly stood up. Olivia put her jacket around Tessa and they slowly walked to her car, and drove... 


	2. The Car Ride

Note: this chapter is basically just a filler to show that Elliot is in fact divorced. I didn't want to put them into anything without explaining that he's not married. It's just a little thing to move on to the actually meaty part of my story, so if you don't think chapter is fabulous, sorry.  
  
As the two reached the car, Olivia's cell phone began to ring. *Shit* she didn't want to have to drop her off at the hospital and leave. Opening the door she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Liv, its me," she knew exactly who it was. Elliot. Her partner.  
  
"Hey, um I've got a victim with me right now, I'm taking her over to the hospital." She tried to keep the agitation in her voice from spiking. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him, it's just that she wanted to get Tessa to the hospital soon. She saw the small cut on her temple, and the last thing she wanted her to do was pass out before they got there.  
  
"What?! What vic?" Elliot was completely shocked by this. Did something happen to her? Did she come upon a crime scene and not call him? This wasn't like Olivia not to call him the minute she arrived at a crime scene.  
  
"Its Tessa... my neighbor's daughter. I'll explain at the hospital. We're going over to Saint Michael's. Is there something you needed?"  
  
"Oh... no, I was... just checking up on you." He lied. He wanted to invite her to dinner. Elliot's divorce had been finalized a month ago, and he wanted to get into the habit of doing something with his friends after work, so he wouldn't be stuck in his dinky one bedroom apartment all night. He hated being alone all the time. He knew how Olivia felt for the first time. His mind had been wandering over to her a lot lately Get a grip Stabler, she's your partner. Since when has she shown any interest?  
  
Olivia knew there was more, but trying to focus on the road was her main priority, so she dropped it. "Alright, I'll see you in 30." She hung up the phone and looked over at Tessa, who was blankly staring out the window. It started to lightly drizzle in the dark night, and she herself began to quietly cry. She didn't really know why, the tears just fell. She wanted to just crawl into bed, and never leave. She felt so broken, and she looked it too.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" she quietly said to herself, barely even audible to Olivia, but she heard it. She wished there was something she could do. She'd seen hundreds of victims, but this one was much different. This was Tessa, the girl that practically grew up in front of Olivia. She'd known her since she moved in, which was just over six years ago. She'd known this girl since she was 9, and it just didn't seem fair. She knew it could have been a lot worse. He could have killed her. But he didn't, and now she has to mature too early... *she's still a child, for god's sake* and now she'd been violated. Now she had become another case. But this one was personal. Of course, she felt a deep connection with all victims, she identified with them, and she could usually reassure them. This one hit her like a ton of bricks, and until she caught the son of a bitch who did this, she wouldn't be satisfied.  
  
Olivia reached over and touched Tessa's hand, while still keeping her eyes on road. "I'm gonna find him. I promise you. He won't hurt you again." She knew her words wouldn't hold much validity until; he was caught, but it's the best she could do. Tessa did crack a small smile at this as they pulled into the hospital emergency room.  
  
When they stopped, Tessa didn't move. She was afraid, and Olivia could see it in her eyes. "I'm gonna stay with you the whole time, I promise." She reached out her hand. Tessa hesitated, but gave Olivia her hand, and the rushed into the emergency room... 


	3. A bunch of apples

Note: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. ( I've had a busy week with exit exams and all, so now that they are done with, here you go! And FoxyWombat, Tessa is about 15 years old, which means Olivia has known her about 6 years, which kind of coincides with the show, seeing as how it's in the 5th season now. I'm trying to make it as though the story could actually happen on the show. Thanks for your comments guys! Keep 'em coming! Oh, and this chapter was partly inspired by "My Immortal" by Evanessence, since that is a wonderful o/e song.  
  
"It's alright, just start from the beginning." Olivia was trying to calm Tessa down. They had just finished the rape kit, which came back positive for seminal fluids. Tessa's expression told Olivia she was beyond scared.  
  
"Well," Tessa managed between sobs, "I was walking home from my friend Sandra's house, and I was waiting for the crossing light to turn green. Then something was over my face..." she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Then it went black... I remember waking up, I was in an alley... and someone was on top of me. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen! I couldn't even see his face..." She put her head in her hands and weeped softly. At that moment, there was a light rapping on the door, and Elliot slowly walked into the room. Tessa shot her head up almost immediately. He saw the despair on both of the women's faces, and walked behind where Olivia was sitting, resting his hands on her shoulders. This startled Olivia, but she didn't show it. "Tessa, this is my partner, Elliot Stabler."  
  
"Hi," he said softly, so not to frighten the girl. She looked up at him with teary eyes, almost with a smile. "Hi..." was all she could get out. She looked at Olivia, and Olivia nodded, and looked at Elliot.  
  
"Well, um... I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?" he said to both women, trying to have a reason to leave the two to talk.  
  
"No, I'm good, do you want anything Tessa?"  
  
"Actually, some fruit sounds nice."  
  
"Fruit?" Elliot almost laughed aloud. None of his children would ever ask him for FRUIT, of all things. "Sure!" he rushed out of the room on his new quest for a bowl of fruit.  
  
"He seems nice" Tessa confessed. She in fact had seen him before. In front of Olivia's apartment. He actually had been there a couple of times. She saw how Olivia looked at him, and she thought it was cute. They would make the perfect couple.  
  
"So.... You like him?" She knew Olivia would probably deflect the question and try to discuss the inevitable conversation they were going to have. She was surprised when Olivia seemed so casual about it.  
  
"Yeah... I do" she said with a smile, which she quickly shook off. "After all, he is my partner... and my best friend." She lied through her teeth. She knew she had feelings for Elliot. She'd had a feeling since the day they met, but she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself.  
  
"Yeah... sure" Tessa laughed.  
  
"Alright, enough about that. I need you to think really hard Tessa, was there anything, anything at all, no matter how small or insignificant, that you can remember. A phrase, a smell, anything?"  
  
Tessa seemed to be searching her mind, racking her brain for anything she could remember. "Yeah.... Yeah he smelled. He smelled kind of like... glue maybe? Yeah, like wet glue. I thought it was weird, and he had something on his hands. It looked like white flecks of something. Paint maybe... I'm not sure." Tessa sighed, wishing she could give her more. "I'm sorry that's not a lot, but that's all I remember."  
  
"It's alright sweetheart, that is perfect. You did great." Olivia patted her shoulder, and walked out of the room, looking for Elliot. Just as she turned into the hall, Elliot came bounding down the hall with his hands full of assorted fruit. Olivia laughed aloud as she saw him drop an apple on the ground. He stared down at the ground, deciding whether or not to try and bend down, fearing of dropping the rest of the fruit. Olivia, laughing, walked over to him, bent down and picked up the apple, and placed it in his hands. "You know, I think one apple would have been fine," she said, with a big mocking grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah yeah... well who knows? She could be allergic to apples." Olivia just shook her head, smiling at him as he walked into the room. She was glad that he was so happy, especially after the divorce. She was there for him the whole way through, and stuck by him when Kathy got partial custody, and he nearly broke down. She was glad she could be there for him, and she really didn't know how much that meant to him.  
  
After they finished taking Tessa's statement, the two drove to the only spot to go to. The only place any evidence might be found. The alleyway... 


	4. Fireworks

Note: Yes, I know, it took a while. I'm a busy girl, what can I say? ;-) With Miracle Worker rehearsals and school, I just might go insane!! So to bring back some quasi normalcy... I'm posting another chapter. Sorry that this chapter has almost absolutely nothing to do with the case, but I'm in quite a shipper mood, so nanna nanna boo boo. And this chapter was inspired in part by the song "Brown Eyed Girl." Enjoy, and reviews are always wonderful. Love, Amanda  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah. I wish I was Dick Wolf though... amazing.  
  
The car ride to the alleyway was slow. Heavy traffic and the dreary sky just made everything slow down. Sitting in the middle of traffic, with not much to do and an awkward silence looming in the air, Elliot decided this would be a perfect opportunity to broach the subject of how Olivia was feeling with this case. The only problem was getting her to open up. Liv rarely ever talked about her personal life with Elliot, and when she did it was always very minimal chit chat. He knew that this case was eating away at her. He'd seen what these kinds of cases had done to her before, and he didn't want it to happen again. He saw the pain and guilt she was feeling, even if she never said anything outright. He needed a way to break open that safe she kept her emotions locked in. To see some vulnerability... to know maybe she feels the same way. *Stop it Elliot. Worry about her safety first.* "Okay Liv," se started, hoping he wouldn't get the run around. "What's wrong? I know you have feelings involved in this case-" but before he could say anymore, she cut him off *Like the stubborn child she is* he thought.  
  
"Elliot. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me, worry about Tessa." She only did it because she cared about him. She didn't want to open herself up to keep him safe. At least that's what she told herself. She knew how her past relationships went. All busts. She did care. She deeply cared, in fact. But for her, she needed some control in her life, and if she couldn't have it when her mind caught up with her at night in her empty apartment when she was all alone, it would be with Elliot.  
  
Elliot sighed. He knew this wasn't going to go anywhere unless he took the initiative. He abruptly pulled the car over into a small Liquor Store parking lot, shut off the car, and stared at her. Although filled with concern, his eyes were like a stone wall, and Olivia knew they wouldn't be moving anytime soon.  
  
"What?" she said, getting very annoyed with how childish he was acting.  
  
"I am not moving this car until you let me in." Olivia gave him a confused look, then, her tired mind registering what he meant, let out a sigh. *Why does he always do this?* "Okay, fine. But you know, you don't always have to be so rude about it. There really is nothing wrong and I think your protec-" as Olivia rambled on, getting more and more upset with each word that came out of her mouth, Elliot just stared at it. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew it would be the only way to shut her up and get her to realize what he meant. Pulling himself out of his thought, Olivia was still going off, "-and if you think for one second that I can be treated like a child, well El-" but she was cutoff by Elliot. He grabbed her and kissed her. He kissed her. The one thing that he yearned to do since the day they had met, and he did it. HE KISSED HER. And at that moment, the Miracle happened. Elliot felt it, and Olivia did too. Fireworks. The one thing they had both been looking for their entire lives, and it was happening, right now, with their partner. Fireworks. Elliot had never had that feeling, not even when he was with Kathy, and Olivia only imagined what it would actually feel like. And now, together, they shared this one precious moment, and they held on for dear life. Both were afraid that if they let go, they would never feel it again, But Elliot was not about to let that happen. Not with the woman he loved. *Yes, loved.* He slowly pulled out of the kiss and stared into those big brown eyes. He could see the shock in Olivia's eyes, and she looked down, pulling back from his embrace and string at her thumbs. Elliot chuckled, and cupped Olivia's cheek with his hand. "You don't always have to be so brave."  
  
"Yes I do," Olivia's voice wavered. She was losing control. This is exactly what she did not want to happen. She didn't want to become that vulnerable basket case in front of the one person whose respect she valued the most. The only problem with this was that she enjoyed the kiss too damn much to care. She looked up to Elliot's face, and she could finally admit it to herself, the one thing that scared her the most. *I love him. I LOVE him. I LOVE HIM!* She wished she could tell the whole world, but instead, she gave a barely audible giggle, and kissed Elliot back. 


	5. Tragedy

Note: Yes, I'm back with another chapter. Busy girl. Rehearsals and shows for Miracle Worker, AP testing, and essays... I've had no time for anything. But soon friends, soon it will be summer, and I will be so bored, I will write up a storm. BTW- I realize in that last chapter I almost completely disregarded the case, but I just felt that it was time to add in some OE- ness in there considering it won't be happening anytime soon on the show (damn... shakes fist). Anywho, my muse Lizzie has been very helpful... well, sort of. Br0wNeyedGrL8432: I dunno what I should do now Br0wNeyedGrL8432: they kissed... now what? Br0wNeyedGrL8432: lol AlexCabotsMyHero: lol! AlexCabotsMyHero: umm AlexCabotsMyHero: kiss more? AlexCabotsMyHero: wink wink nudge nudge Yeah.. so based on that, and on "Poetry and Aeroplanes" by Teitur, especially the songs "I Was Just Thinking" and "To Meet You", this chapter was born. Enjoy. And as for people comments, you all are the nicest bunch in the world! I'm glad I'm getting such positive feedback, and Muppet- attack, I understand what you mean, but Liv's reactions and feelings from the last chapter (like the I LOVE HIM schtick) was all internal, so yeah. And also I don't think shes overly emotional on the show either, she just easily relates to the victims, and that's what I'm trying to show here. Plus, it's someone she knows as more than a victim, so it is personal. Thanks for the comment though! Alrighty, on to the ficcage!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
As they finally pulled away from each other, they knew that this was NOT a very good time for all of this. They had their feelings in check, but they needed to focus on the case, although neither would forget about this kiss, and they agreed to discuss it later. They arrived at the crime scene, the alleyway where Tessa had been taken to. Seeing the CSU team already working, Elliot went straight to the head CSU.  
  
"What do you got?"  
  
"Not too much," said the woman. "Some blood drops, most likely from your vic, and we found a small piece of sheet metal, probably what your perp used to subdue the victim." Olivia remembered the cut on Tessa's forehead. *Weapon of opportunity, great.*  
  
"Anything else we should know?" Olivia knew she shouldn't push, but she wanted to find this perp as soon as possible.  
  
"Yes, actually. We also found a sticky, glue-like substance along with the blood. We'll need to do an analysis before we know for sure."  
  
"She said he smelled like glue," Olivia said aloud. At least Tessa remembered something. Maybe they'd get lucky with a print on the sheet metal.  
  
"Well, there's not much you can do here-" but the woman's voice was cut off by the shrill of Elliot's cell phone. "Hello?" Elliot answered. He listened to the other line, and after about 10 seconds, he looked over to Olivia with concern in his eyes for what he was hearing. She gave him the querying look of hers, and right away she knew something was wrong. She mouthed a 'what's wrong' and he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the car as he finished up the phone call.  
  
"We'll be right there." As he hung up his cell phone, he knew it was going to hurt him to have to tell her. He didn't want to because he knew what her reaction would be. With sympathy in his eyes and his hands in hers, he took a deep breathe and said it.  
  
"Tessa was just killed. Someone... slit her throat."  
  
Olivia just stared at him, almost not even believing what she heard. It was as if everything stopped moving. She wanted to cry, and scream, and hit something... but she couldn't even move. "Liv..." but he didn't know what to say. There's nothing really he could say. He just looked into those sorrow-filled brown pools. He wanted to hug her, and kiss her, and hold her...but he couldn't. Not here anyway. So he simply looked into her eyes, reassuring her that he knew, and that he understood. That's how it was with them. One look, and they could read eachothers minds. He slowly helped her into the car, and the drove, once again, to the hospital... 


	6. The Biproduct

Note: Well, since I'm stuck home with a torn ligament in my knee because of dance class, I figured I'd add some more to my ficcage. Thanks so much you guys for your wonderful comments and support. You've really helped me develop this story. I realize that the last chapter ended abruptly, but I figured a good old-fashioned SVU twist was necessary to keep it interesting, so here we go. I've been reading fics most of the day as well, trying to gets some good ideas and some useful tips based on others writings, and I've come up with a lot. So I give this chapter credit to all of the fics I've probably ever read, and there's no way I could list them all, so to all the writers out there, thank you. And thanks so much to Liz, my muse. You've given me some great ideas, and I actually started on another fic, thanks to you! This chapter was primarily based on the songs "I wasn't prepared" by Eisley and "She" by Live, including the video made by SidleSmile that Liz somehow found (man, how do you find all this cool stuff?! Haha.) So thanks much and enjoy everyone! Doink-doink! 3 Amanda   
  
Olivia rushed out of the car and into the hospital before Elliot was even fully parked, and ran down the hall to Tessa's room. There were three guards in front of the doorway, and Olivia could see the coroner lifting Tessa's body, which was already in a body bag, onto a stretcher to remove her. "I'm sorry Olivia," ME Warner said to as she gently patted Olivia's shoulder.  
  
"Can I see her?" Olivia needed verification. She needed to see what was done to the poor girl before the morgue cleaned her up. Warner nodded and slowly unzipped the body bag. The pale face of Tessa Wallace was all she saw. The cut on her forehead, the bluish lips, and the thin, long line across her neck. One clean swipe. Olivia could almost see it in her mind. Son of a Bitch. Olivia moved a stray strand of brown hair from the young girls face. Tears began to well in her eyes, but she blinked them back, and zipped up the bag. As the ME escorted the body away, Elliot came up behind her. "You okay?" he said gently, though he knew the answer.  
  
"No... not really." Olivia stared back at him. "I'm gonna get that bastard. She didn't deserve this."  
  
"They never do..." Elliot trailed off.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," Elliot started, "Munch and Fin are on their way to Sandra Freeman's house to talk to her, and Cragen wants us to talk to her family. They arrived home from Maui early this morning... We'll get him."  
  
Olivia knew this would be the hardest part, telling her parents. Telling her parents that their lovely 15 year-old daughter was raped and killed by some sicko, and she couldn't stop it. "Let's go then," she said bluntly. She just wanted to get his part over with. They left the hospital and drove to Olivia's apartment building.  
  
"Jana, Rob... I'm so sorry." Olivia sighed. She hated having to tell her neighbors this.  
  
"My baby.... My poor baby!" Jana Wallace cried out, finally breaking down into her husbands arms. "Why?! Why did someone do this to her?! She was just a child!"  
  
"Your daughter told Detective Benson that she was at her friend Sandra's house?" Elliot stated.  
  
"Umm... Yes," gulped out Rob. "She was working on a science project. They were lab partners. I thought Jake would have picked her up..."  
  
"We need to speak to him as well."  
  
"Uh... sure, yeah. Of course. He's at work right now though."  
  
"And where would that be?" Elliot asked. "He works at Caferton Window Company. They replace and fix windows for city buildings." Jana politely told the detectives.  
  
Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. Maybe the glue-substance had to do something with Jake. It hadn't really crossed Olivia's mind that Jake could be involved, but she didn't know him too well. And he was home when Tessa rang her. They would just have to see...  
  
"Well, the substance wasn't exactly glue, it's more like a bi-product," the CSU tech told Munch and Fin. "Used mostly in window fixtures and window framing. You're looking for someone who worked around this stuff, because it was all over her and the crime scene. Both of them."  
  
"What about the sheet metal, any prints?" Fin asked optimistically.  
  
"Only a partial, but it's a good one. Unfortunately your perp wasn't in CODIS, so no luck there, and same goes for the semen found in the girl at the time of the rape. We also did find more blood, not your victims. Most likely your perps. And the DNA from the blood and semen matched, so there's no question."  
  
"Thanks," Munch replied as they walked out of the lab to go interview Sandra.   
  
Once at Caferton Window Company, Olivia knew the perp had to have at least worked here. The entire building seemed to be covered in the smell of glue. Elliot came just behind her, as he was finishing up his phone conversation. "Yeah, thanks Munch."  
  
"What'd they find out," Olivia asked, almost impatiently. They were running out of time. She just hoped it was some good news for a change.  
  
"Well, they have a partial, and the glue is a special kind of window framework glue. Not to mention both the semen and the of type of blood are the same." Elliot knew Olivia was processing in her mind the re-enactment of it all.  
  
"So, our guy worked with windows, and probably has a nice cut on his hand. This shouldn't be too hard, considering they all work with windows and they all deal with glass... great."  
  
"Don't get discouraged," Elliot said softly as he squeezed her shoulder. She smiled at him, and they went over to talk to Jake. Sure, enough, a bandage was covering Jake's right hand, and he didn't seem to be doing much with it.  
  
"Jake," Olivia called. "We need you to come down to the precinct with us, will that be alright?"  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" He exclaimed, almost immediately. Then realizing what he said, sobered up and replied, "Um, sure, let me just stamp out." Five minutes later, they were on there way to the station house.   
  
"I had NOTHING to do with her rape!" shouted Jake, who felt falsely accused.  
  
"Then how is it that we found the glue bi-product used by the company you work for all over the crime scene? Care to explain?" Elliot was really ticked off at this guy. He was either really cocky or really stupid.  
  
"I told you, I DON'T know! I wouldn't do that! That's sick!"  
  
"Then come we found the same substance all around Tessa's bed at the hospital after we found hr dead? Come on, she was cute, she was around you all the time-" "NO! Stop it!!!"  
  
"This can end here. Just give us a DNA sample." Olivia tried to reason.  
  
"No! I want a lawyer!!" There was a light rapping on the one-way mirror, and Olivia began to walk out, but not before she heard Elliot say, "Not a wise choice, bud." Dammit, he's got to be careful. We cannot lose this.  
  
"Well, we don't need his consent for a DNA sample, he's still 17. His parents agreed to it, so get it from him. Elliot smirked at Olivia. "How cynical." The both re-entered the room, and got the DNA sample.   
  
Fin and Munch turned up a bunch of nothing from Sandra, other than Tessa had a crush on some co-worker of her brother's. Arriving at the precinct, Munch and Fin went to their respective desks, and were about to sit down as Elliot and Olivia cam out of the interrogation room. "Well, we got a DNA sample from the brother. Did you come up with anything?"  
  
"Not really," Fin stated. "We did learn that Tessa was crushing over some cat that works with Jake."  
  
Olivia and Elliot, once again, looked at each other, and simultaneously thought the same thing Oh no, this isn't over with. "What was his name?" Olivia queried.  
  
Looking over his notes Munch spit out "Frank Leeman, some college dropout."  
  
"Just what we need, more twists." Elliot shook his head.  
  
"And the twists just keeping coming," Cragen stated, and the detectives looked up at him. "DNA was not a match to Jake Wallace, so I hope you have another suspect in mind?"  
  
Olivia sighed. "Of course." They both grabbed their coats and were out the door to go track down the mysterious Frank Leeman. 


End file.
